1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation from electronic apparatuses, and more particularly to a server system utilizing a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A server system often includes a number of standard servers stacked in a standard server cabinet. Each of the servers typically includes at least a power supply device, a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and an optical disk drive, all of which can generate considerable heat during operation. The servers may suffer damage if the heat is not efficiently removed.
What is needed, therefore, is a solution which can overcome the limitations described.